


I need a hero

by Utopian_angel



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: It all started when i decided to go on a walk in New York City, i mean whats the worst that could happen? its not Gotham (that place is for creeps). but due to the fact ive never been to new york, i got lost. and to make things worse this all happened during a citywide lockdown so nobody would let me in. dang earthlings and their cowardliness. i just kept walking around hoping to find someone so i can get directions and maybe even a ride home. that was, until, someone had run right into me. And being the person i am, i judo-flipped him and asked, "who are you?" Basically two A-list villians team up to destroy their common enemy, the heroes. will they stop them in time? or will it be too late? ((Im really bad at summarizing so just read it trust me youll like it))Post Avengers: Age of Ultron only Quicksilver lives and Hulk and Thor are still there, also after season 1 of lab rats elite force but Douglas is okay.





	1. A day in the city

(Skylar's POV)

This "Daventower" is amazing but not as amazing as the view of New York from outside. There's only one thing I'm not enjoying; the fact that I still don't have my powers.

"Skylar! tell Kaz to stop bugging me with his fire!" Bree yelled. But the boys have powers.

"Kaz," I started to talk but was cut off by an icicle nearly taking my head off. "Kaz! Oliver! you really need to be careful with you're powers or one of us could get seriously hurt" I said.

"Yeah what if you hit Mr. D and mess up his 'prefect hair'?" Chase added. Oliver was Busy trying to absorb the icy mess he made while Kaz was lighting the tips of Bree's on fire.

"Haven't you guys heard the saying 'with great power comes great responsibility?" I asked. "Nope." both of them said in unison. I groaned "I need a day out" I mumbled.

I went to find Bree who ran into the bathroom trying to fix her partially smoldered hair. "Hey Bree, wanna go out and see the city?"

"Maybe after I get back at Kaz for turning my hair black" Bree said angrily.

"Okay, I'll go by myself" I mumbled. After changing out of my PJ's, I grabbed my purse and headed out for a peaceful walk

____________________________________(nanananananananananananananananaDEADPOOL)___________________________________________________________________________________________

The peaceful part ended with sirens from above. Followed by a monotone voice announcing "Pardon the interruption, but the city of New York is now under lockdown."Dang humans and their cowardliness.

I run to the nearest building only to find that its locked. With nowhere to go I start running towards home only to get lost. some luck I have I thought. I hide in an alley, pull out my phone and try to text Bree. Shoot; no bars.

Maybe I should just stay put; Or try to go home again. I start to leave the alley and walk back the way I came in search of someone that had gotten stuck out here like i did or even better, a ride home.

Then all of heck broke loose.


	2. looking for a sign, then it hit me

Tony's POV

"Okay, New York is now under lock down. Remind me why?" I asked while drinking some soda.

"Maybe because your evil son has returned and planted an EMP device somewhere around seventh avenue" Steve responded.

" You mean Ultron? He is not my son; I made him and he has none of my amazing looks" I said back.

"Sure; just keep telling yourself that" Steve replied.

"So what's the plan?" Romanoff asked. Steve sat up and was about to respond but Wanda took over. "Vhe split up and search the city. Starting vith seventh avenue and then work our way around. Should any of us encounter Ultron, vhe request backup and keep him busy until help arrives" She said with a smirk.

Steve looked fairly annoyed with her but kept it in and turned to Pierto. "Can you go out and make sure there's no civilians in the area?" Steve asked him.

"Of course I can; be back in a flash" He said while he walked to the door and sped off.

"vould I go after him?" Wanda asked.

"He should be fine on his own and besides he's your brother; you should know him better than anyone else" I said.

"You're right"

"you're still gonna follow him?" I asked.

"Yep" she said as she left.

Pierto's POV

I sped past 3rd and 5th avenue; nothing to be found. To be honest I was hoping to bump into someone and help them out because even after what happened in Slovakia, only two of the avengers trust me and my sister; Hawkeye and Iron man.

My thoughts were cut off when I reached Seventh avenue; I knew because I bumped into the Seventh avenue sign.

That's gonna leave a mark; so i stopped to check if it was bad; because anything that I feel, my sister feels. As I stopped, I saw something or someone out of the corner of my eye.

I take a look to find that what I saw was a girl; walking down the alley. Perfect just what I hoped for, a damsel in distress as stark put it.

So I sped towards her; she flipped me on the ground. "who are you and what is going on?" she asked. "the name's Quicksilver and you are in a bad place right now."


	3. Fire and metal

Chase pov

"Wheres Skylar?" I asked while helping out Bree with lunch; by that I mean I'm making

lunch; bree is horrible at cooking.

"I don't know; but she did say something about seeing New York." She replied "but how? The entire city is under lockdown."

"Maybe she took shel-" She was interrupted by a fireball now scorching her hair. Again. "Kaz!" Bree yelled.

Poor Kaz tried to run but Bree has super speed so she can caught up

easily.

"This is the last time you will ever set my hair on fire. Do you understand?" Bree

said while holding him by the shirt.

"Hey what's going on?" Oliver asked while trying not to laugh at this scene in front of him.

"Kaz set Bree's hair on fire, again" I replied. "That's it? I can take care of that," he used his water powers to put out the fire on Bree's now black hair.

"Thanks Oliver, now if you excuse me, Kaz is gonna go dye my hair." She grabbed Kaz and dragged him up the stairs to her room.

"Who do you think is suffer more? Kaz or Bree?" Oliver asked. "Probably Bree, Kaz doesn't know squat about hair dye."

Wanda's POV

I've been searching vor like an hour but so var I've found nothing. Maybe Tony was right, maybe I should give vim vis space.

Before I could turn back, I come face to face with none other than Mr metal himself, along with vis army. "Hello my dear Wanda, long time no see" he said.

I try to blast him but I miss and hit a few of his soldiers. "Hey you hit Jarvis 2.0" Ultron said.

"Vho cares?" That must have ticked him off because he just took a swing at me; He too also missed.

I fly up and try to out run him because I cant take an army out myself. While I'm up here, I decide to call for backup.

"Guys, it's Scarlet; I bumped vinto Mr metal and vhe brought an army so I could use some help" I said though my comm while blasting anything that comes near me.

"Okay we're coming; just hold them off for a bit" Steve said. I do as I was told and continue to blast stuff until one of his soldiers come from behind and pounds me back on the ground.

"Aw Is my princess all tuckered out?" Ultron said with a hint of sarcasm. "I vill never be your prince-" I was interrupted by a sudden throb in my head.

It felt like vy head was bleeding from the inside. Stupid Pierto , always running into stuff, I thought.

"What's wrong my princess?" Ulton asked with more sarcasm. "Vor the last time, I vill not vand never be your PRINCESS!" I yelled sending a blast wave in all directions.

"Wanda did you do something because the bomb just went offline" Tony asked. "I guess I just disabled it."

I talked for too long because Ultron recovered, snuck behind me, and took a swing at vy head.

I watched as a bag was put over ve; I tried to fight it but before long, I blacked out.


	4. confrontations and explanations

Skylars pov

"What do you mean by a bad place?" I asked him. "Vell, theres a bomb somewhere vin the city and we're trying to find it. "Who's we?"

"Me, my sister, Iron man, Black widow-"

"the avengers you mean?"

"Veah but right now you veed to leave before you get hurt" He said.

"Relax, I'll be fine" I replied. He gave me a confused look, so I decided to demonstrate what i meant. my powers had slowly been coming back but i decided not to tell the team to avoid Chase and Mr. Davenport's probing. here goes nothing, i willed myself to fly and.. 

I flew up into the air! yes! I looked at him from above than looked around until I saw something strange. Another girl in the air blasting at bunch of robots? Or silver skinned people?

"Woah are you supergirl?" he said. "My name is Skylar, Skylar Storm" I told him, "also by any chance do you happen to know the other girl in the sky? She's blasting these robots out of the sky"

"Oh crud, Vanda" he mumbled under his breath. He winced even though nothing hit him and looked on the verge of passing out. "Um, hey speedy, you okay?" I asked him.

"That other girl was Vanda, my sister and we have this thing where she feels vhatever I feel and vice versa" he said.

"So if you're acting like this, then either you have a weakness nearby or your sister is getting beat up by those robots thingies?"

"First, I don't have a weakness, and vext, veah she's getting beat, so vhere is she?" He asked.

"I saw her right above the 5th avenue sign" I replied. Quicksilver sped off towards 5th avenue while I debated wether or not I should follow him.

Quicksilvers pov

I vas speeding as fast as I possibly can to where Skylar said she vast saw her. Vhen I got there, all there was were robot parts and oil.

Then I hear the noise if a chopper I looked above me at the avengers in a plane, while Ironman and Thor vere flying alongside.

"Woah, your sister is pretty strong" Skylar said, which made me jump. "Hey Quicksilver, who's that and where's your sister?" Tony asked.

"Vhis is Skylar and I vas hoping vou could tell me vhat" I replied. "She sent us a comm about 15 minutes ago but we haven't been able to reach her since."

Skylar flew up,into the sky and again looked around. "Im not sure if this helps but theres a plane flying away 20 blocks from here" "how are you flying?" Thor asked.

"That doesn't matter," Steve said, "what does matter is we get Scarlet back"


	5. bree and oliver sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Bree's POV

After semi-successfully having kaz dye my hair (more dye was on him than on my head) i changed into my mission suit and headed to the door.

"bree where are you going?" Mr davenportasked with a hint of caution in his voice.

"lockdown or not, I'm going to look for Skylar" I said.

"Bree you do realize that you could possibly be hurt or even worse, killed right?" Mr. Davenport replied.

"im bionic in case you forgot, we were made to handle dangerous and hurt" i replied confidently.

"Its an EMP if it goes off it will render you immobile"

"I do not care, Skylar is the closest I got to a sister and if the movie Frozen taught me anything, is that sisters care for eachother"

"Well I'm not letting you go out there until the lockdown is taken off" he said as he went back to staring at himself in the mirror.

"It's the basement all over again" I mumbled to myself. I walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was stuck.

This calls for drastic measures, I went over to Oliver who was in the middle of a cup stacking game with Kaz and whispered in his ear "I'll give you a kiss if you pry open the door with your super strength"

Oliver instantly agreed and went to pry open the doors for me, and as promised, I gave him a kiss; a hershey kiss. He looked a little shocked and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Well it's just that I thought I'd be getting a kiss from you" he replied. I felt so bad but after what happened with my last crush, I decided that I don't need a man (or boy in this case.)

"You did. eat it before it melts" I said as I sped through the doors.


	6. A surprise meeting

Wanda POV

I woke with a start, I vas hearing voices all around me but I couldn't vee anything. I tried to fly but my arms and legs were chained to the ground.

"I believe this is the girl you were asking for, she was flying in the sky when we reached her" a metallic voice said.

Ultron i guess, my thoughts vere cut off when I felt something or someone grabbing the bag on top of my head. I very quickly closed my eyes to make it look like I'm sleeping.

Vhen the bag vas off completely, I took a peak and saw a mean looking guy in front of me along vith mr metal.

The mean looking guy was wearing all black minus some neon green alongside the vedges.

He turned and walked to where ultron was standing, "YOU IMBECILE! We had a deal, I provide you with the amount of energy you need since I will be in control of the world's power supply and in exchange, you bring me Skylar Storm not Scarlet Witch!"

Vho the heck vis Skylar Storm? I thought. The mean guy notice me and started taking a closer vook at me. "I suppose she will have to do for now" he spat back at ultron.

I summoned my powers in case things get ugly and aimed at the both of them. "Now now Wanda that is not how to greet people" Ultron said. "Shut up you heartless freak" I snarled back.

Ultron came running at me (vet's face it no robot likes being called out) and punched me hard in the stomach. I stared vighting back, blasting vim with everything I got left in me.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP?!" The mean guy yelled. His yell shook the entire building which made us both fall.

"Ultron leave the room until you are needed and as for you, I have a deal to make. I need you to bring me Skylar Storm along with her doctor friends, and the three bionic heroes that destroyed me last time"

"What if I refuse? And what vo you mean by 'last time'?"

"Long story and if you refuse, you brother; Quicksilver isn't it? Along with everyone you care about will be incapacitated," he said with a evil grin, "permanently"

 

YEAH I DID THAT >:)


	7. And some speeding

BREE'S POV

I'm running faster than normal to avoid Kaz or Oliver flying after me, which resulted in me running into Central Park; where a plane was landing.

I go hide behind the nearby bushes. Out of the plane came some girl (which wasn't Skylar), a robot man,and... What the heck?!

It was the incapacitator. I thought he blew up! Ugh why does all the villains we fight come back from the dead?

I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of them to show everyone later.

"Remember our deal" the robot man said.

"Vhatever" the girl said back as she walked away, unaware of me following her.

(Time skip)

She went to this tower and after typing in this long passcode, went in. I sped in before the doors closed.

SKYLAR POV

Cap told me to stay in the tower until the lockdown was removed, which Iron man had set to last for a week. He doesn't realize that everyone's gonna try to leave their houses within the first 24 hours. 

"So what's the plan?" Black widow asked. "Well first we need to know where the heck is she" Cap replied.

"I'm right here" scarlet said walking in like a boss. Quicksilver sped over and gave her a hug. "How vid you escape?" He asked.

"Vou shouldn't underestimate me like vat and I escaped by knocking out Ultron and I just phased out" she replied, "vand who is that?"

"Vis is Sky and she kinda got lost, now she's stuck here until the lockdown is over"

I gave her a small wave and started to walk up to her when I saw something hiding behind the door. Curiously, Scarlet followed me over to the door.

"Vid you see anything? Because I'm sensing someone else's presence here as vell" she asked me. I nodded back in response and we headed closer.  
It saw me coming and sped away, "oh no you don't" I mumbled. I flew off after it only to find "Bree?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ur gonna hate me..

Also I forgot the disclaimer so I don't own any lab rats or marvel characters.. Unfortunately *crawls in a hole crying about how I only own a plot*   
.  
.  
Quicksilver's pov:  
I vas happy to see Skylar getting along with my sister but something seems off, I excused myself vand sped to the security room. I looked onto the cameras to see someone hiding behind the door. I sped back to see Skylar talking with vhoevers there. It seems as though she knew them, and was arguing with them but I wasn't so sure "Um sky, who's that?" They asked.   
"Oh him? That's Quicksilver, he's a speedster like us" she replied.   
.  
"Oh um okay hi," she said to him before continuing, "anyways that girl that just came in she was with someone earlier and you believe who" she paused for a moment to make sure that Vanda wasn't listening.  
.  
"Vou mean you know vho kidnapped her?" I asked.   
.  
"Yeah, it was some robot guy and-" "Vou mean Ultron?" I corrected. Bree shot him a look,  
"yeah Ultron and the incapacitator" she said sheepishly.   
.  
"WHAT HIM?! AGAIN!?" Skylar yelled, gaining some attention.   
.  
"Could we talk without everyone staring at us?" The girl asked.  
.

"Sure, let's go outside, do you want to come?" Skylar asked turning to where I was. But little did she know I was already outside.   
..  
Wanda's pov   
I could tell vat I've been followed here but by whom, I don't know. I see my brother talking to some brown haired girl with pink highlights, Steve told me that she has powers like us but I don't trust her. She was walking towards me when something behind me moved and she sped over to catch it, I followed her to find that they knew eachother. I left them to do their business when,  
.  
Tony approached me, "so Wanda, where were you?" He asked.  
.  
I had to lie, for Pierto's sake, "I was taken by Ultron but I escaped"   
.  
"huh. I didn't think you had it in you to fight all of his robots" stark replied, "anyways glad your back" Pierto, and those two other girls all sped outside using their speed, so that's why they get along so well I thought. As I went out the doors, the girls just stared and Pierto was doing his signature smirk.  
.  
"Um hi, I'm Skylar and this is my friend Bree" the girl with highlights said, properly introducing herself.   
.  
"Hi im Wanda, formally known as Scarlet witch" I said to her while trying to read her mind; but nothing came up, just like with Ultron and his friend. The other girl, Bree her mind was just filled with dealing with a guy named mr Davenport? Maybe her dad? I don't know.   
.  
"Anyways sis, vhe have a problem, vand It has to do with Ultron an-" he didn't get to finish because he started to clutch his head and yelling in pain.   
.  
"Pierto? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. The only thing that came out was when he mumbled 'make it stop' and collapsed on the pavement below us.   
.  
-told ya u might hate me.


End file.
